1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a muffler for reducing noise from the exhaust of an air turbine and specifically to a muffler for the exhaust from a vacuum device for use with an automatic cutting machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Cutting machines for fabric or fabric-like material use a table that includes a suction device for holding the fabric article to be cut flat on the table surface. The vacuum or suction is formed from a high-energy air turbine that draws air through small holes in a pervious sheet associated with the table surface resulting in a large volume high velocity air exhaust discharge from the air turbine during operation. The air turbine and exhaust generate high decibels of noise that can be very detrimental to employees in the local environment. Typically a cutting table is disposed indoors in a factory which can accentuate the noise problems in a closed in area. Oftentimes there is limited space in the factory environment requiring that the cutting table and its associative equipment occupy the least amount of space possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,091 issued on Dec. 16, 1980 shows a muffler used to reduce noise. The device shown is basically for an automobile car engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,501 issued Sep. 22, 1981 shows an exhaust silencer especially for small vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,434 issued May 1, 2001 shows a muffler and its manufacturing method again for an automobile engine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,066 issued on May 6, 1997 shows a suction device for an automatic cutting machine and the cutting method implementing the device. Although this device shows an exhaust sound box and silencer, the structure and operation are not sufficient to significantly reduce the high decibel noise found in most air turbines used with today's automatic cutting tables.
The present invention provides for a muffler system for two different size air turbines used with cutting tables that significantly reduces the noise surrounding the cutting table environment in a very compact structure and operation.